


Banksy who?

by PoisonApple83



Series: Red & Blue [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonApple83/pseuds/PoisonApple83
Summary: Martino non dimenticherà mai la paura e l’angoscia che ha provato durante quella maledetta notte a Milano, ma adesso la situazione è diversa, lui è diverso, è a conoscenza della malattia di Niccolò e ha capito che anche nei momenti in cui prende il sopravvento il suo Nico è ancora lì e lui non deve fare altro che amarlo come farebbe ogni altro giorno.





	Banksy who?

**Sabato 2 marzo 2019**

“Marti…”

Galleggiando nella spensierata incoscienza del dormiveglia, Martino avverte il calore della mano che Nico gli ha posato sul braccio più che il suo richiamo.

“Dai Marti, daidaidaidai svegliati!”

Perché dovrebbe? Si sta così bene in quel limbo fatto di coperte morbide, con il sapore dolce dell’ultimo bacio sognato che ancora aleggia nei suoi pensieri. Allunga perciò un braccio ad occhi chiusi in cerca del resto del corpo del suo ragazzo, mormorando qualcosa di cui non è affatto consapevole, sorridendo soddisfatto quando riesce ad acchiapparlo per il collo e a tirarlo verso di sé.

“Cinque minuti, Nì.” lo prega trattenendogli la testa riccioluta contro il petto “Poi faccio quello che vuoi.”

Normalmente Niccolò approfitterebbe delle promesse incaute che gli sfuggono quando è in questo stato comatoso, perciò lo coglie totalmente alla sprovvista quando invece si divincola bruscamente dal suo abbraccio e rifiuta con un secco _no_ di concedergli quei pochi momenti ulteriori di sonno che gli ha chiesto. Il suo sesto senso comincia a gridargli che c’è qualcosa che non va e un attimo dopo Martino è sveglio e vigile, seduto sul letto a scrutare attentamente la figura inginocchiata accanto a lui sul piumone.

“Finalmente! Ti devo far vedere una cosa.” esclama Niccolò trionfante, con un sorriso esageratamente esaltato che accende tutti i suoi campanelli d’allarme mentali. La camera è soltanto parzialmente illuminata dalla lampada nera che c’è vicino alla scrivania, per cui gli è difficile cogliere i dettagli del viso dell’altro. Si volta per accendere quella sul comodino e quando riporta lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo un brivido freddo gli attraversa la schiena. Niccolò lo sta fissando con gli occhi dilatati dall’eccitazione, un velo di sudore gli imperla la pelle pallida e sta chiaramente fremendo nell’attesa di una sua risposta. Per un istante, un terribile istante, il ricordo di quello che è successo a Milano lo travolge come un treno in corsa, mandandolo completamente in tilt. Probabilmente non dimenticherà mai la paura e l’angoscia che ha provato durante quella maledetta notte, ma adesso la situazione è diversa, _lui è diverso_ , è a conoscenza della malattia di Niccolò e ha capito che anche nei momenti in cui prende il sopravvento il suo Nico è ancora lì e lui non deve fare altro che amarlo come farebbe ogni altro giorno. Torna quindi padrone di sé stesso con un profondo respiro e prende una mano dell’altro fra le sue, sorridendogli rassicurante.

“Che cosa mi devi far vedere?”

“Ho fatto un disegno.”

“Non riuscivi a dormire? Per questo ti sei messo a disegnare?” gli chiede tirandogli indietro i riccioli dalla fronte, delicatamente. La pelle scotta sotto i suoi polpastrelli.

“Noooo, dormivo! E sognavo!” una risata gli scuote le spalle “Ero una giraffa altissima e correvo libero per la savana.”

Non può fare a meno di sorridergli di rimando, immaginando la scena.

“E poi che è successo?”

“Ho preso i tuoi pennarelli e l’ho disegnata ovviamente!”

“Davvero?”

Niccolò annuisce con un ampio movimento della testa.

“Okay, posso vederla?”

“Ma certo che sì, è per questo che ti ho svegliato! Anche se eri così carino mentre dormivi…avrei potuto farti un ritratto, che stupido!”

“Me lo farai la prossima volta.” gli assicura con un bacio sulla guancia “Adesso c’è una giraffa che ci aspetta.”

“Giusto!” Niccolò lo afferra per un polso e lo trascina in piedi con sé fuori dal letto “Eccola!”

Seguendo l’indicazione del suo dito Martino si accorge del magnifico drago cinese che il suo talentuoso fidanzato ha realizzato sulla parete contro cui poggia il letto. Il drago si arrampica sinuoso intorno alla parte destra della testiera e termina la sua corsa spalancando le fauci in corrispondenza del cuscino di Niccolò.

“Ni…” lo guarda confuso e meravigliato “…è bellissimo ma…dov’è la giraffa?”

Il sorriso di Niccolò viene come risucchiato via dall’improvvisa espressione di dolore che compare sul suo viso.

“Il drago se l’è mangiata. Me l’ero dimenticato.”

La giraffa, _alias_ Niccolò, è stata divorata da un immaginario mostro feroce. L’anima splendida del suo ragazzo riesce a rendere poetica anche la lotta drammatica che vive costantemente contro la sua malattia.

Martino gli cinge le spalle con un braccio e lo spinge con dolcezza a rifugiarsi contro di lui, abbracciandolo non appena sente la testa di Nico accucciarsi contro il suo collo.

“Ti va di raccontarmi tutta la storia?” gli sussurra fra i capelli, baciandoglieli e lasciando poi le labbra a contatto con la sua tempia bollente.

Al minuscolo segno di assenso di Nico, Martino riporta entrambi sul letto, si sistema sui cuscini ed accoglie il ragazzo sul suo petto, le gambe intrecciate e le braccia di entrambi strette il più possibile attorno al corpo l’uno dell’altro. Martino cerca di rilassarsi, di essere solido come la scogliera contro cui il mare in tempesta delle emozioni di Niccolò può scagliarsi senza temere di spazzarla via. Non commetterà lo stesso errore di Milano, non lo lascerà da solo in balia di quella bufera di onde travolgenti e spaventose. Non lo lascerà più da solo, né ora né mai.

 

++++++

 

Non è stato facile. Gli sembra ancora di sentire contro il petto la vibrazione martellante del cuore di Nico, troppo rapida, troppo violenta per essere tollerabile dal corpo minuto del suo ragazzo. Quando aveva cominciato a parlare infatti c’era una sofferenza fisica evidente nella sua voce e il respiro non bastava mai a completare una frase. Il racconto era stato confuso, ingarbugliato, Niccolò passava dal sogno agli eventi che gli erano successi i giorni precedenti senza una logica apparente, lasciando a Martino il compito di ricostruire i fatti e dunque le motivazioni che c’erano dietro quella crisi. In questo caso a sconvolgere il suo equilibrio emotivo erano stati il colloquio insegnanti-psicologo-genitori avvenuto quella settimana e la contemporanea modifica del dosaggio dei suoi medicinali da parte dello psichiatra, o almeno questo era riuscito a capire mettendo insieme le informazioni sconnesse che Nico gli aveva fornito. L’avvicinarsi della maturità e la necessità di cominciare a prendere certe decisioni sul suo futuro erano state le disastrose ciliegine su una torta già molto carica e traballante.

Martino lo aveva ascoltato tenendolo abbracciato tutto il tempo e a poco a poco Niccolò era riuscito a calmarsi, fino ad addormentarsi su di lui. Era seriamente intenzionato a vegliarlo per il resto della notte ma la stanchezza doveva aver preso il sopravvento ad un certo punto, perché adesso la stanza è rischiarata da una luce fioca che proviene dalle fessure delle tapparelle e che gli suggerisce che il sole sia ormai sorto da un pezzo. Si stropiccia gli occhi sbadigliando ancora intontito, quando la consapevolezza di non avvertire più addosso il peso di Niccolò lo colpisce brutalmente con tutto il suo carico di ansia, paura e preoccupazione. Allunga di scatto il braccio per sentire se magari durante la notte è tornato in quello che ormai è diventato il suo lato del letto, ma trova soltanto il mucchio scomposto di lenzuola e piumone. Niente capelli morbidi e ingarbugliati. Niente pelle soffice. Il naturale pessimismo cosmico di Martino gli sta già proiettando i peggiori scenari possibili nel cervello, ma questa volta fortunatamente è fuori strada. Niccolò infatti non è andato molto lontano, è solo di pochissimo oltre la portata del suo braccio. È seduto per terra a gambe incrociate, gli occhi tristissimi che percorrono avanti e indietro lo spazio di muro su cui il drago ha preso dimora. Martino calcia via le coperte e striscia in diagonale sul letto fino a toccare con la fronte la spalla dell’altro ragazzo, strusciandola piano per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Buongiorno.” sussurra posando la testa sulle braccia, inclinandola appena per guardarlo da sotto in su “Come ti senti?”

Niccolò sospira sconsolato e affonda il mento nel materasso. I loro visi sono così vicini ora, che a Martino basterebbe sporgere le labbra per riuscire a sfiorare la punta del naso del suo fidanzato.

“Scusami.”

Le palpebre di Nico si abbassano come un sipario sulla vergogna che ha negli occhi.

“E di che?”

“Di averti imbrattato il muro. Domani compro la pittura e te lo sistemo, sarà come prima, te lo prometto.”

“Stai scherzando? Sai quanto varrà questo murale quando diventerai famoso? Altro che quell’imbianchino di Banksy!”

Niccolò, nonostante il senso di colpa che gli lampeggia in faccia come un neon difettoso, non può evitare di sorridere davanti al tentativo di Martino di sdrammatizzare la vicenda.

“Mi stai paragonando a Banksy, Martì?”

“Sto dicendo che sei molto meglio di lui, e che quel drago è una figata e dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per cancellarlo.”

“Non è vero, è orrendo, guarda che denti!”

“Ni, ti sei accorto che ho una pantera sul braccio, sì? Ti pare che non mi possa piacere un _drago_?”

“Ma sembra che voglia divorarti! Non riuscirai mai più a dormire con una minaccia simile sopra la testa!”

“Ah, ma se sei preoccupato solo per questo rimediamo subito!”       

Con uno scatto Martino scavalca il bordo del letto e recupera dalla scrivania un paio di pennarelli rossi, passandone uno a Niccolò.

“Dai, aiutami, che c’ho una fame allucinante e voglio andare a fare colazione.”

Si inginocchia nuovamente sulle coperte e inizia a disegnare fra i denti aguzzi del drago, scendendo man mano fino alla testiera di legno. Quando Nico gli si avvicina titubante, Martino gli mostra sorridendo ciò che ha realizzato e si sposta di lato per dargli modo di lavorare con lui, perdendosi per un momento nello sguardo d’amore puro che l’altro gli sta rivolgendo.

“Che ne dici? Adesso non è più così spaventoso, no?” gli chiede Martino al termine dell’opera cadendo seduto sul letto. Niccolò scuote la testa ammirando commosso la cascata di cuori che rotola fuori dalla bocca aperta del drago.

“Un drago _sputacuori_.” mormora poi girando la testa verso di lui, un sorriso tanto dolce sulle labbra che Martino si sporge a baciarle senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

“Niccolò Fares, _Il Drago Sputacuori_ , pennarello su muro, marzo 2019.” dichiara Martino riportando l’attenzione sul murale, con un tono professionale da guida turistica “Diventerò ricco.”

“Scommetto che neanche stavolta vedrò un centesimo.” si lamenta Nico fingendosi oltraggiato.

“Vediamo…”

“Che paraculo! Guarda che tua madre mi ha insegnato il Martinese!”

Niccolò è irresistibilmente adorabile con gli occhi sgranati e la bocca aperta in quell’espressione di divertita incredulità, perciò Martino non ci prova nemmeno a combattere l’istinto di spingerlo giù sul letto e riempirlo di baci.

Sopra di loro il drago diffonde la sua pioggia d’amore come farà sempre da quel giorno in avanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho provato ad immaginare un episodio maniacale molto meno grave di quello avvenuto a Milano. Spero sia plausibile. Il drago sul muro è frutto di un sogno che ho fatto qualche giorno fa, ormai Skam mi è entrato pure nel subconscio. Se volete scrivermi o delirare insieme sui Nicotino e gli Incantava o mandarmi prompt---> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poisonapple83


End file.
